Some Things Change
by Aegipta
Summary: What were Rhys' thoughts when he found out Ashera was to be destroyed? And how did Mia help him? Oneshot R


SOME THINGS CHANGE…

SOME THINGS CHANGE…

"We have to destroy Ashera."

"What am I going to do now?" The young, red-haired healer thought to himself. He was sitting on the steps outside Castle Nox, looking over the courtyard. After being awoken, the goddess Ashera turned the world's weak into stone. Now Ike, Soren, the Laguz leaders, Empress Sanaki and the strange girl Michaiah were preparing to destroy the goddess and return everyone to normal. Though for Rhys, this presented a problem.

'Or does it really?' A thought entered his mind. A thought that was an answer to many others he's had previously, and a thought that was strengthened by the presence of a woman. A woman with long purple hair and a great liking of the color orange. Mia.

"There you are, Rhys! I've been looking for you all over the place! One minute you were by my side and then the next – poof! – you're gone!"

Rhys couldn't help but smile. Mia was always so happy and energetic. She was always so confident in herself. He loved that about her.

"I'm sorry, Mia. I just…I have a lot on my mind." Rhys answered, and then turned back to the people-turned-statues below.

Mia sighed and sat next to him, but instead of looking at the statues, she focused on the young saint beside her. "'A lot on your mind'? Care to share?"

Rhys thought for a moment, 'How could I explain when I barely understand myself?'

When no answer came, Mia spoke again, "Let me guess. You're worried about fighting Ashera, since you've served her your whole life, but you know we have to do it in order to return everyone to normal. And you also feel betrayed by her and feel that everything you've taught people about a loving goddess watching over us was a lie, and that you've been living your life the way you have pointlessly."

Smiling sadly, Rhys turned to face his companion. "You know me very well, Mia."

In fact, no one knew him better. Ever since they met about three years ago, when Mia mistook him for her arch foe, they've become closer and closer. She was his best friend and the reason for his troubles, because ever since then, he had begun to think of Mia as more than a friend. Being a priest, such thoughts are forbidden. Priests are dedicated to the goddess, but now that all seemed pointless. Pointless because Ashera was not what he thought she was. Why should he have to deny his feelings and live a life alone, when the deity he was supposed to be serving was about to be destroyed? Answer: He shouldn't.

"Well of _course_ I know you! You're the man of my destiny! Aren't people _supposed_ to know their 'person of destiny'?"

Instead of laughing, as was intended, Rhys looked seriously at Mia and said, "Mia, why do you always say I'm 'the man of your destiny'?"

Mia's face fell; she looked down at her hands in her lap and replied in a quiet voice, "You know why, Rhys."

"Mia…" She was right. Rhys knew what her feelings for him were, and she knew his feelings were the exact same. They loved each other so much that it was painful to be around each other, but even more painful not to be. Rhys was a priest; he wasn't allowed to love, so they couldn't be together. In order to deal with the pain of this, Mia always did little things like call him 'the man of her destiny'.

Mia wrapped her arms around herself and looked away from him. "Don't say anything. You'll just say the same thing I've heard too many times before; 'I'm a priest, dedicated to the goddess, forbidden to love.' I can't bear to hear that from you again." She then stood up, walked down a few steps and turned to face him again. "But…do you really want to serve a 'goddess' who does _this_," she indicated the statues below, "to the people who follow her?"

Rhys looked at the statues. Barely a day ago, those statues were living, breathing people. He was supposed to be serving a loving goddess who protected her people. If Ashera did this she obviously did not love, and did not protect her people. 'So really, there's no reason for me to serve her anymore.' Rhys stood and followed Mia down the steps. "No, Mia, I don't. But I have been my whole life. It's hard to just…stop."

"Yeah…but…maybe…maybe this is an opening for us." Mia said slowly. Rhys gave her a quizzical look before she continued. "Well…you're not allowed to love because the 'goddess' forbids it. But –but that Micaiah person says that we have to destroy Ashera in order to save the world, and then that means she won't exist, and if she doesn't exist, then there's no one to serve, and if there's no one to serve, then maybe…maybe you…maybe we…"

Now Rhys understood. Mia was thinking of this as an opportunity for two people who love each other, to actually be able to love each other. She was continuing on with the thought that he had had earlier; the thought that instead of presenting a problem, this whole situation presented an opportunity. He had been wishing for years for there to be a way for them to be together, and now here it was.

"You have some good points." Rhys sighed.

Mia waved her hands in front of herself, "No, forget I said anything! I was just thinking that maybe now we could be together. I was being selfish. I know how hard all of this is for you. I'm sorry."

Rhys smiled. "Please don't be. I understand where you're coming from. I was actually starting to think somewhere along those lines before you found me today."

Mia perked up instantly. "Really?"

"Yes, but there are still a lot of things I have to work out for myself. The only thing I'm not confused about right now is that I love you."

All of a sudden, Rhys found himself in a tight hug. "I love you too, Rhys. Out of all the things that have changed, I'm glad that's the one thing that hasn't."

"So am I." Rhys hugged her back.

Mia pulled back and looked at him. "I know you're confused about everything that's happened, but can I offer you some advice?"

"I'll take any you can give-"before Rhys could finish his sentence, Mia had pulled his face down toward hers, so that their lips were connected. Their first kiss. 'What wonderful advice.'

Mia stopped the kiss and backed away with a big smile on her face. "Promise me you'll think on that. Anyways…I'm going to go bug Soren…I mean…see if he needs any help preparing…I'll see you later, Rhys!" and she skipped off back into the castle.

Rhys stared after her with an equally large smile. Maybe soon he'd be able to let go of Ashera completely and move on with his life. Then he'd defiantly follow Mia's advice. With one last look at the statues, Rhys turned and ran after his future.

**Epilogue**

After the war, Rhys and Mia returned to Crimea together. After they married a year later, Rhys opened up a school where he taught local children, and Mia taught any villagers interested the way of the sword, occasionally taking on mercenary work. They lived a happy life and together had three children.

--

And that's the way it should have been. Please R&R! No flames!


End file.
